Me, Myself and Reality
by TomatoGomato
Summary: Alex Russo's life undergoes some dramatic changes when Selena Gomez walks into the Substation. Just who is this girl and why does she look exactly like Alex? Alex/Selena, Implied Selena/Demi. FEMSLASH. Don't like don't read. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, this is my first story, I've always wondered how a meeting between Selena and Alex would play out, so here it is. As of yet I'm not entirely sure which way to write this, so I've experimented with a few possibilities in the first chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me whether it should be in first or third person. First person seems easier to write but I think that third person looks a little better. Also, I'm still not sure if I'm gonna stick with the alternating POV's or just stick with one, so some insight on that would be really helpful, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place, nor do I own Selena Gomez, but it would be pretty awesome if I did right?**

_**Me, Myself and Reality**_

_**= Chapter 1 =**_

***** Alex's POV *****

It was a slow a day as could be expected at the Waverly Substation. Especially now that the Late Nite Bite had been shut down, due to it's owners' 'mysterious disappearance'. The space was now filled with 'MondoSandwich', who were making a happy business of stealing the Russo's customers. Yet despite the slow day, Alex found herself working a double shift, what with her parents away in the Bahamas for their anniversary and Justin still moping about Juliet.

Alex was surprised at how quickly she had gotten over Mason, but she guessed that despite what she thought she felt before, maybe her connection to him hadn't been all that strong. _At least now I don't have to worry about that wet dog smell I kept picking up..._

She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of the door swinging open and a customer entering. She looked up – and dropped the glass she had been meticulously shining, causing it to shatter over the floor. Standing in front of her, with loose brunette locks cascading around her shoulders, and with deep brown eyes that looked as shocked as she felt, was Alex Russo.

She released the pent up breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and noticed that her doppelgänger was hesitantly pacing towards her with a look of uncertainty plastered over her features. She reached the counter and slowly pulled out a stool before sitting down and staring Alex in the eyes.

The girl had a look of both confusion and amazement on her face. She opened her mouth, and with a voice identical to Alex's said "Who...what...how...?"

Alex seemed to recover more quickly that her apparent twin and had already decided that this girl sitting in front of her was most likely the product of some ill thought out spell she had cast in the past. She spoke.

"So, what have we here? Edgebono Utoosis? Or are you a picture or something? Cos I sure as hell don't remember you..."

"Sorry...what? I have no idea what you're talking about, but forget that, who the hell are you?" The girl apparently had no memory, or for that matter, any knowledge of Wizardry, which confused Alex all the more.

"I'm Alex Russo, isn't that kind of obvious?" Alex retorted, giving one of her casual smirks.

"Should it be? I've never seen you before in my life." The girl just seemed to be getting annoyed now. _Is that what I look like when I'm pissed?_

"Oh is that so? Then who the hell are _you_?

"I'm Selena, Selena Gomez."

***** Selena's POV *****

Selena was depressed. She hated New York with every fibre of her being. Being dragged here by Brian and her mother, all because of Brian's new job; having to leave behind everything she cared about in LA, including her best friend and the love of her life, Demi.

She still remembered the pain she felt in her heart that day, two weeks previously, when she and Demi had said their final goodbyes. She remembered the love and passion that she had felt in that final kiss, and the feeling of utter despair as they drove away.

She felt so hopeless, and for the past two weeks she had spent most of her time texting Demi and wandering New York. Yet for the past three days Demi had not returned one of her calls, nor even one of her texts. This had Selena worried, she didn't know what had happened. Was Demi ok? Or was it she, Selena who had said something that had made the other girl not want to talk to her?

She didn't know exactly where she was, which was often the case when she went on these walks. She gazed around. She appeared to be in a small street, with a few bustling people and a few not-so-bustling stalls. One building in the street however, stood out. It had a sign above its green double doors that read: 'Waverly Substation – The best submarine sandwiches this side of Manhattan.' She realized at this moment that she hadn't eaten anything all day, and decided that a sandwich was as good as anything. She entered through the double doors, and gazed around at the shops interior.

Over against one wall there appeared to be a large subway carriage that contained one bald, fat guy chewing lazily on a sandwich. _Yum...not._

She heard a smash, and then the tinkle of broken glass. Her head shot up. She drew in a sharp gasp of breath, standing behind the counter, wearing an expression that Selena was sure was on her own face, was herself. Albeit the girl's hair was a slightly lighter shade of brown than Selena's and was tied into a pony-tail that was sticking out from under the baseball cap she was wearing. But there was no mistaking that this girl may as well have been the same person.

Hesitantly, Selena recovered and slowly made her way to the counter, the other girl watching her every move. She pulled out a stool and took a seat. There were a few awkward seconds before she finally summoned up the courage to speak.

"What...who...how...?" Ok, so she didn't speak as such, more like mumbled, but what can you expect under these conditions?

The other girl seemed to be taking the situation better than Selena, as an all too familiar smirk appeared on her face. "So, what have we here? Edgebono Utoosis? Or are you a picture or something? Cos I sure as hell don't remember you..."

These words did nothing to ease Selena's confusion. In fact, it just made it worse._ What the hell is __up with this girl?_ "Sorry...what? I have no idea what you're talking about, but forget that, who the hell are you?" Selena replied.

"I'm Alex Russo, isn't that kind of obvious?" the girls smirk deepened. Selena was slowly getting pissed.

"Should it be? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Oh is that so? Then who the hell are _you_?

_Finally we're getting somewhere. _"I'm Selena, Selena Gomez."

***** Alex's POV *****

_**(Ok , here comes the first person, make sure to tell me what you think.)**_

Selena Gomez, that's new. I was at a lost for what to do next. I had this girl sitting in front of me, who looked identical to myself. She doesn't seem to know about magic, which just doesn't make sense. How can she not know? She was obviously created by magic...unless I'm wrong...could she be a really be an actual person?

I snapped out of my reverie and looked back at Selena, she was staring at me, her eyes still showing blatant confusion at this whole incident. I kind of felt sorry for her. I was about to suggest we go somewhere to talk this out when Justin chose that precise moment to come sauntering down the spiral staircase.

He looked slightly less forlorn than he had that morning, but from the look of him, he was still as gloomy as ever. As he reached the bottom of the steps and glanced towards me, his expression changed from one of utter hopelessness to that stern 'whathaveyoufdonenowalex' look. "Alex!" he began, "are you blind or something? There's shattered glass all over the–" He stopped mid-sentence, having caught sight of Selena. "Alex," he said, his teeth were clenched and his face now wore the 'nowhatamigoingtohavetofix' expression, "kitchen, now." he finished, dragging me through the door to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" he began in a hushed but urgent tone. "There are loads of people out there, you think they won't notice a freaking clone sitting in front of you?"

"Justin, there's one fat guy in the corner out there, and besides, I'm innocent this time, I swear, I didn't do anything!"

"Seriously Alex, how else could you possibly explain this?"

"I don't know Justin, but I think she might actually be _real_."

Justin seemed unconvinced. "Fine then, I guess there's only one way to find out. Wait here." he turned around and stomped off into the lair. _Oh yay, another terrific plan by the great Justin Russo._

Justin returned a few moments later, carrying a large jar in his hands, a jar of blue dust. "The undo dust?" I asked, incredulously, "That's your big plan?"

"Yup, watch and learn."

Justin marched through the kitchen door, and I followed. He marched right up to Selena, twisted the cap on the dust jar and– chucked a load of dust in her face. I can't believe what Justin just did. For someone so smart, he can be pretty tactless sometimes.

Selena spluttered, clearly she hadn't expected _that_. Then I noticed something. Selena _spluttered_, meaning she was still here, the dust had no effect. "So you _are_ real..." I mumbled, now becoming increasingly intrigued. _Who was this girl? _

Selena seemed outraged; she stood up and glared at Justin before turning her attention to me. "You people are crazy!" She exclaimed, before turning around on her heel and marching out the front doors of the substation.

So much for talking with her more. "Justin, I'm not cleaning this up." I told him.

"Huh?"

I gestured to the broken glass on the floor. "That. Have fun."

Before he could respond, I threw my apron at him and sprinted up the stairs.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please make sure to review and tell me whether or not I should continue this story. It's my first story so I'd really like to know how I've done. Well, until next time. =)**

– **_Luke_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's another late night update! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! And check out my other story "Behind Those Eyes"!**

**Selena's POV**

Time passed after that day. The summer was coming to an end and eventually the time came to begin at my new school. I've almost forgotten that day in the Waverly Substation a few weeks ago. I've moved on. The day after I met Alex I received a phone call from Demi. She was crying. She told me that she couldn't take it anymore. She hated the fact that she could never see me; I did live on the other side of the country after all. She told me that if we couldn't be together in every way, then she couldn't bear to be together at all.

I fought with her, trying to get her to reconsider, to convince her that our love meant more than that. That it was strong enough to overcome distance, but apparently she didn't think so. I understood her reasoning, and didn't love her any less for it. I don't think I could ever love her any less. I would always love Demi; she was my closest childhood friend and my first love. She meant more to me than anyone else in this world and I couldn't imagine that ever changing. She was Demi, the most amazing and talented girl this world has ever produced. She was going places and I had always known it would only be a matter of time before I was left behind. I guess that time had come.

It was the morning of my first day at my new school, Tribeca Prep. Usually I would be nervous and excited about my first day at a new school, but New York had a sobering effect on me. I wasn't as easily worked up as I used to be. I was able to take a step back and think about what I was doing in any situation. I found myself analysing things around me, becoming more interested in the details. I liked the new me, it was like I had turned over a new page in my life. I was a better person for it. Everything seemed easier for me now. My past was behind me and I was changing into someone better.

I was packed and ready to go to school on time for once in my life. I even had time to sit around and watch TV before going to catch the bus. There were no other people at the bus stop so I waited patiently for the bus to arrive by myself. When it arrived I climbed aboard, greeted the driver and looked around for a seat. I found one, near the back of the bus by a guy with curly, nearly red hair, glasses and clothes that seemed too small for him. As I sat down beside him he turned to me and offered his hand. "Hi there, I'm Hugh, Hugh Normous, I've just moved to New York, how are you?" he asked me, looking eager and genuinely interested.

I smiled at him, he seemed nice and I wasn't one to judge people by their appearances so I reached out and took his hand. "Hey there," I said, continuing to smile, "I'm Selena Gomez, I've just moved to New York too, so it's great to meet some new people." He looked relieved that I had accepted his offer of a hand shake. I suspected that he'd had a tough time in the past and he seemed surprised that someone was equally as eager to meet him as he was to meet them.

After shaking my hand he perked up a bit and continued the conversation. "So, what brings you to New York?" he inquired. I was grateful that I had someone I could talk to. I hated awkward bus rides. "Well, my Dad works for this burger company called Barney's Burgers and he used to own a restaurant back in LA, but a few weeks ago he got a promotion and we moved here. He's now in charge of four different Barney's Restaurants in the New York area, so basically we're getting four times the money we were before." I told him. "What about you?"

He looked down into his lap nervously and I noticed that he was fiddling with what looked like a stick in his hands. It was odd but I decided to ignore it. He lifted his head back up and looked at me again. "I had to move because I was being bullied in my old school in Boston, things got pretty bad and this one guy even set fire to me, so we packed our bags and moved here. My parents work from home so we can live anywhere." He said, looking at me to judge my reaction. I was surprised that he was being this open with me, and I felt sorry for him. I wanted to make him feel better.

I gave him a big smile and a nudge. "Let's hope New York can be a new start for you. I hate bullies. Why don't we new kids stick together eh?" I said with a grin on my face.

"Sure that'll be great!" he replied, clearly overjoyed. I felt good, I was going to a new school and I'd already made a new friend. Things were going well.

* * *

School was everything I expected it to be. Kids were crowding the corridors, hanging out in their different social groups and moving from class to class, just like any other high school. The only major difference here was the principal, Mr. Laritate. He walked the corridors dressed like a cowboy, yelling at people in his Wild West lingo. He seemed pretty cool, better than my old principal at any rate.

Hugh and I found that we had most of our classes together, except for P.E, Chemistry and English. The day went by, relatively uneventfully, until lunchtime came. I was at my locker getting my books for Chemistry, Math and P.E when I heard a strange noise behind me. I stopped what I was doing and I turned around. There was no one there, so I turned back to my locker. Just as I was about to reach for my Math book I heard a very distinctive. "Psst, hey!" behind me. I turned around again but like before I could see nothing.

"Yo, over here!" I heard. The sound was coming from my left so I turned. What I saw nearly made me jump out of my skin, there was a boy in the bin beside me, a boy with wavy brown hair, and he looked like he was about thirteen. As I watched he climbed out of the bin and walked over to me. He put his hand over his mouth and whispered in a low voice, "Alex, I need your help. I went out on the magic carpet last night and I crashed it into the Hudson River, just like that plane remember I lost the carpet so I need your help, Dad'll kill me if he finds out."

I looked at the kid like he was insane, which he most probably was. "Umm, I have no idea what you're talking about kid, and who's Alex?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Now it was his turn to look at me like I was the insane one. "Don't be stupid Alex, you know exactly what I'm talking about, I crashed the carpet into the river and now I need your help to get it back." He told me matter-of-factly.

"YOU WHAT?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw another guy behind me, he looked a little older than me and he looked vaguely familiar to me as well. He rushed over to the smaller kid and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you kidding me!" he exclaimed. "Dad is going to kill you… no… he's going to kill me… I taught you to fly it… can you believe this Alex?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Look… I have no idea what you…" I began before I realised something. I had seen this person before, a few weeks back, in that sandwich shop, "you! Oh my god, I remember you! You threw dust on me!" I finished.

He looked at me like I was crazy for a few seconds before I saw something click in his head. His eyes grew wide and he stood up straight. "Oh…erm…yeah," he said before looking down at his apparent brother, "uhm…yeah we don't know you, forget what this guy said, he's crazy." He turned rather stiffly and dragged the younger boy in the opposite direction and around the corner. Oh great, just when I thought this day was going well.

I shrugged off the events that had just occurred and headed for my next class, Chemistry. When I arrived I realised that I was quite early so I took a seat and waited as the other students slowly trickled in. Once the class seemed full the teacher, Mr McKay, started the class,

Soon after the class began Mr. McKay asked us to get into pairs. When I tried to ask some people to pair up with me they avoided me like the plague. They acted like they didn't trust me, like I was dangerous or something. I was now the only person in class without a partner.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. McKay." A voice said from the doorway. I looked up, hoping for a partner only to see a face that was only too familiar. I saw everyone in the class look confusedly between the girl in the doorway and me; she did look exactly like me after all.

Mr. McKay was stunned. He blinked as he looked down at his register and back at Alex. "Erm…uhh…Miss…Miss Russo?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that's me." Alex said from the doorway, glaring at me with a smirk now.

"Wh-who are you then?" Mr. McKay asked, turning his attention on me.

I found this quite humorous, and I'm sure it showed on my face. "I'm Selena Gomez, the new girl." I replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, are you related to Alex? You look like twins…?" he asked.

This time Alex spoke up. "We have no idea; we met for the first time about two weeks ago. Can I uh, sit down now?"

"Of course, of course."

Alex made her way through a tide of stares until she reached the seat beside me. She sat down. "Looks like we're partners then." I said when she pulled her chair in.

She seemed to adopt a relaxed carefree manner before speaking. "Sure, just as long as you do all the work…please say you're smart?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed at this. "Sure, whatever… so… are we gonna talk about this whole identical…ness thing? Last time we met you're brother threw a jar of dust in my face."

She looked kind of embarrassed by this. "Sorry about that, let's start again? Hey, I'm Alex Russo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Selena Gomez." I said giggling.

We passed the time in Chemistry giggling and talking when we were supposed to be working on our project. I can say right now that Alex is a pretty awesome person. She has a strange personality. She's more outgoing than I am, and far less serious. She's cracking jokes all the time and she's incredibly sarcastic. I'm sure that this would probably annoy the hell out of most people but for me it's just refreshing.

I tell Alex about my Dad and our move here, leaving out the part about Demi. Alex tells me about her family business; the Subshop. She tells me how her family have been running it since before she was born and now she works there quite often. She tells me that I should come around again sometime and try the food, I tell her I will.

Chemistry was soon over and Alex and I made our way to Math. I have Math with Hugh and as we approached the door to the classroom I spotted him waiting for me outside. Hugh of course was just as surprised as everyone else who'd seen Alex and me together that day. When I introduced the two of them they seemed to get on well with one another. Math went by much the same as Chemistry and I just couldn't believe Alex's attitude to work. She neglected everything yet somehow she managed to get away with it all. I couldn't understand how she hadn't been kicked out yet.

After Math came P.E, the final class of the day. It was in P.E that Alex and I discovered something new. As we were getting changed we couldn't help but steal glances at one another, comparing our features. It was when I turned around with my back to her that I heard "Wow! Awesome!" I looked around at Alex to find her staring at my back, "What is it?" I asked, not understanding why she was acting this way.

"Your back! You have the same birth mark as me!"

"The heart?" I asked.

"Yeah! Look!" she squeaked before turning around and showing me her back. Sure enough there it was. On her lower back just above her left hip was a small heart shaped mark. I had one exactly the same. It was amazing. And whilst I stared I couldn't help but notice something else. Alex had one heck of an ass… or should I say I had a heck of an ass… I shivered, realising how strange those thoughts were.

When I looked up at Alex she was giving me an odd look. I was about to say something to her when I realised that all the other girls in the changing room had stopped changing and were staring at us curiously, With an awkward cough I turned back to my locker and continued changing. Alex did the same, and I could see a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Today had been a strange day.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

**-L.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alrighty then folks, here's the next chapter. Before you read it I just though I should clear up some stuff first.**

**A few of my reviewers have been confused about the characters. Specifically Selena. Besically it's like this: Selena is not an actress, she has never been to Waverly Place before and she is not famous. She's just an ordinary girl. Hugh **_**is**_** a Wizard and he **_**did**_** go to Wiztech, but Alex didn't go so that's why she doesn't know him. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"You know, I've been thinking." I said to Selena as we were walking out of school. "We've known each other for over a week now and neither of us has been to the other's house yet… wanna stay over tonight?"

"I'd love to but I can't, I promised my mom I'd help her out at the house today." She said, to my disappointment, "but, I'm free tomorrow night, how about then?" she seemed really eager.

"Sure, that'll be awesome." I said as we reached the school bus. Selena climbed in with a wave and the bus pulled away. I waited a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear before taking out my wand and zapping myself back to Waverly Place. The Subshop was closed because Mom and Dad were in Paris visiting Aunt Meg for the day. Since the whole Retest thing Dad had been trying really hard to reconnect with her, without much success of course.

I crossed the Subshop and climbed the spiral staircase, gazing around when I reached the top. Justin was nowhere to be seen, so he was probably at Zeke's. Max on the other hand was lying on the ceiling… asleep. Well used to Max's antics by now I just shrugged and made my way up the second spiral staircase to my bedroom.

My room was a lot different than it used to be; I no longer had pink, fluffy wallpaper. My walls were now a deep shade of green, with little bits of purple here and there. It was a lot easier on the eyes than the way it used to be but it was still pretty out there. My old single bed was gone and I'd magicked myself up this awesome double. The biggest difference in the room was the wardrobe. In place of my little old wardrobe that used to sit in the corner was a brand spankin new sliderobe with mirrored doors that covered an entire wall. It made my room look entirely different.

Settling on my bed I looked around for something to do. Selena wasn't coming over until tomorrow so I had a lot of time to kill until then. As my gaze roamed the room it came to rest on my laptop, lying on the bedside table. It was then that the idea struck me. I was going to do a little research on Selena, with any luck, I would be able to find the reason that Selena and I looked just like one another.

Turning on my laptop I pulled up a Google window and typed in 'Selena Gomez'. Of course I got hundreds of results for 'Selena' and 'Gomez', but only one result had her full name: a website for a high school in L.A.

Clicking on the link it brought up an archive of photos. Flicking through them I eventually found one of Selena. To say it shocked me would be a major understatement. She was standing beside another girl, holding her hand. The caption on the photograph read: 'Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Co-Presidents of our school's LGBT club.' I couldn't believe my eyes. Selena is gay? I never would have guessed. It didn't bother me or anything, it was just surprising.

I continued looking through the photos but the only other picture I could find was Selena's yearbook photo. If there were any important details about Selena's past, the internet didn't have them. I would have to get them from Selena herself.

* * *

I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell Selena about my little internet search last night. I didn't want her to know that I knew she was gay, I felt like it would just make things awkward. If she wanted me to know, she would tell me.

Selena and I were sitting with Hugh on a bench out the front of the school at lunchtime, chatting about nothing in particular. I kept looking at Selena, closer than usual, trying to pick up some gay vibes. I got nothing but a raised eyebrow and an 'Alex, are you ok?'. I told Selena I was fine and looked nervously over at Hugh before bursting into a fit of coughing at what I saw, spilling my juice all down my front. Hugh was holding a wand!

"Oops, wait here, I'll get you some paper towels." said Selena before slipping out from between Hugh and I and heading for the toilets.

After Selena was out of earshot I reached over and punched Hugh on the arm. "Dude, put your freaking wand away. Do you want to get caught with that thing?"

Hugh looked at me and then down at his wand before spluttering "W…wand? Wh-what wand? This is a stick! Who has a wand? Don't be silly there's no such thing as-"

Before he could ramble any further I gave another punch on the arm to shut him up and pulled my own wand out of my boot. "I'm a wizard too you retard, now put that thing away before Selena comes back."

Hugh hurriedly shoved his wand into his backpack before turning to me. "You're a wizard too? How awesome! Wait a second… you aren't by any chance related to Justin Russo are you? I met him at Wiztech. He's an awesome guy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Justin? Yeah, he's my brother… but an awesome guy? Not so much. I narrowly avoided having to go to Wiztech _with _him. But hang on, you knew I had a brother called Justin, he even goes to this school… how could you not recognise him?"

"I'm only realising the resemblance now; I guess I just didn't recognise him without the glasses.

Before we could continue, Selena arrived back from the bathroom with a handful of paper towels. "Here you go, but I doubt these'll be much help." She gave me a sympathetic smile before gazing down at my top. My top was absolutely drenched… and I wasn't wearing a bra today. It showed. I noticed that Selena's were still firmly locked to my chest and I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. Okay, gay vibes detected. Embarrassed I stood up, told Selena I had a spare top and headed to the bathroom.

Once I reached the bathroom I pulled out my wand and waved it around me. My soaking wet top was replaced by an identical clean one. I left the bathroom just as the bell rang and headed for Physics, meeting up with Selena along the way.

"Dude, you brought two identical tops to school?" she asked, noticing that my top hadn't changed.

"Erm… yeah… that way no one knows I changed it."

She didn't look convinced. "Okay, if you say so. Still a bit weird if you ask me."

"Oh please, what's weird is that you've been talking to Harper more than I have this week and she still hasn't realised that we're two separate people." I replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, we should really tell her. The whole school knows and yet somehow she doesn't."

"Nah, just let her figure it out for herself, besides, it's hilarious." I gave Selena playful nudge as we entered the Physics lab.

The last few periods passed pretty quickly and soon Selena and I were headed back to my house.

"So, do your parents know I'm coming over?" she asked, filling the silence.

"Nope, I wanna try to make it through the whole night without them noticing, what do you say?"

"I say we'll probably get caught, but it's worth a shot." She says with a mischievous grin.

Before long we're walking though Waverly Place and we come to the substation. Stopping outside I turned to Selena. I told her that I would go in first and that she would follow ten seconds behind me.

I entered the Subshop and saw my dad behind the counter. As I passed he called out 'Hey Alex' before returning to his work. I quickly made my way to the staircase where I watched as Selena entered though the doors. My dad once again called out 'Hey Alex' as she walked by. I swear, that man is just too stupid for his own good. He didn't even notice that his 'daughter' just walked past him two times in a row.

There was no one upstairs so I assumed that my Mom must have gone out. I threw myself down on the couch and switched on the TV, Selena sat beside me. I flicked through the channels before stopping on So Random! And setting the remote down. Yet as soon as the remote hit the table, Selena picked it up and quickly changed the channel.

I gave her an odd look. "What did So Random ever do to you?" I asked with a smirk.

She sighed. "Sorry, it's just that Sonny Munroe looks just like my Ex girlfriend- oh shit." She stopped talking and looked at me fearfully as if she was expecting me to explode. I just glared back at her. Tense moments passed and Selena and I just stared at one another, but I couldn't keep up the act and I felt my face cracking into a grin before I burst out laughing.

Selena's expression changed from one of fear to one of both relief and confusion. "Erm… what's so funny?" she asked, still wary.

I stopped my hysterics and looked at her again. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face when you realised that you just outed yourself was priceless. I couldn't help myself."

"So, you're okay with it?" she asked sounding relieved.

"Okay with it? Of course I'm okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? You're awesome and the act that you're gay doesn't change that." I assured her before leaning in and offering her a hug.

She hugged back eagerly before muttering a 'Thank You'.

I decided to change the subject. "So, I have a huge pile of DVD's upstairs, wanna watch one?" I asked her, coming to my feet.

"As long as I get to pick?" She asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I told her before grabbing her hand and dragging her up the stairs.

When we reached my room Selena was amazed. She stood in the centre of the floor, gazing around. "Uhm, wow. I take it you like green and purple?" she asked sarcastically.

"They're only the most awesomest colors in the world." I replied.

"You sure have good taste. Anyway, where are those DVD's?"

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled back one of the sliding doors to reveal a huge rack of DVD's. "Behold, the movie mountain."

Selena's eyes widened when she saw the huge amount of films in my wardrobe. There _were_ about 350 of them after all. Magic certainly had its advantages. She started sifting through the DVD's and before long she stood up and turned to me, one of them in her hand. It was 'The Hangover'. "We're watching this one, it's like one of the best movies ever made." She announced.

"The Hangover it is." I said before excusing myself to go downstairs. I grabbed a jar of pickles, because I know Selena and I both love them and I also made us some sandwiches so that we didn't have to go downstairs for dinner later. When I got back to my room Selena was sitting on my bed with the remote, waiting to watch the movie.

I tossed her a sandwich as I climbed onto the bed beside her. Selena pressed play on the movie and we began to watch in silence, cracking up every now and then.

As the movie progressed we began talking about our pasts and we really got to know one another. Selena told me about her ex-girlfriend Demi and how much it hurt to have to leave her. It hurt me that she was hurting, and all I wanted to do was hug her pain away, so I did, and she was only too happy to hug back.

Time passed and we watched movie after movie. We were about half way though 'Over the Hedge' when I felt Selena drift off against my side. It felt so comfortable having her warmth against me and before long I felt myself falling asleep too, with Selena's warm breath against my neck.

Just before my eyes closed, I heard her murmur my name in her sleep and I drifted off with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the part where I ask you to review. I know there a lot of people who read stories and don't usually review them, but I'm asking you to please make the effort to review. Over 60 people have Favourited/Alerted this story, but I only have 11 reviews so far. **

**Reviews are like a writer's life force. When I know that people like reading my stories and are awaiting new chapters it motivates me to write faster and write better. So, from now on I'll be sending a personal reply thanking each and every person who reviews one of my stories from now on, so please, please, please review!**

**Peace out!**

**-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, before i start, i am SO sorry that i havent updated in... *goes to check*... like 5 months, alot came up towards the end of summer and FF kinda got pushed to the back of my schedule, but i'm back on top of things now, my exams are finished and im ready to go. So, it there's actually anyone still reading this, stop reading the authors note and read the damn story! Enjoy!**

P.S: _**Bold Italics**_ indicate **_thoughts _**and _**internal monologue.**_

* * *

**Selena's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**Hmm, this is really comfortable… and warm… and it smells so good. Wait… where the heck am I? **_

Opening my eyes I looked around. It took me a couple of seconds to remember where I was. I was in Alex's house. In Alex's bed. I felt something warm under me and I looked down to see what it was. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart skipped a beat. I was lying against Alex, with my arm draped over her stomach and my head on her chest. Looking over a bit, my cheeks turned red as I realised that her right hand was resting on my bare hip where my top had ridden up.

Despite how embarrassing this position was, it was undeniably comfortable, so I decided to just lie there for a bit longer, taking in Alex's warmth and her intoxicating scent. _**Wait a second, intoxicating scent? Get a hold of yourself Selena… she does smell really good though…**_

I looked around Alex's room again, looking at it in more detail than I had before. It was obvious from the paint brushes strewn about the room that Alex was the arty kind of person. In fact it was obvious from the moment we began talking, her personality is so quirky and colourful.

After a few minutes of my obviously perverted contact with Alex she began to stir, so I decided that now was as good a time as any to go take a shower before she woke up and found me… on her. As I moved away from Alex towards the edge of the bed I felt her hand slipping from my waist, leaving a tingling sensation.

Coming to my feet I gazed over at Alex lying in her bed_. __**Damn, she's so beautiful**_**.** She may look just like me but when I look at her I can tell that she's this whole other person. A person that I want to get to know. She has this magical quality about her… _**That spark that makes her so damn interesting.**_ As I stared she began to stir again so I quickly left the room, a dreamy smile on my face.

Outside Alex's bedroom I nearly ran into Max who was coming up the stairs. When I saw him I pause in anticipation**. **_**Shit, no one's supposed to know I'm here.**_Max just raised an eyebrow at me curiously_**. Oh yeah, I look like Alex, I am so stupid sometimes.**_Putting on my best Alex face, which wasn't exactly difficult, I spoke.

"Max are you going to stop looking at me like that or am I going to have to push you down those stairs?" I asked, with a menacing glare.

Max just stared at me for a few more seconds, nonplussed, before he slowly started backing down the steps, dancing and wiggling his fingertips along the way. _**That kid is damaged, I just know it.**_I crossed the landing and entered the bathroom. The room was actually quite big, sporting a ridiculously large bathtub and a spacious walk-in shower at the back. Eyeing the strange assortment of rubber duckies and action figures that were lined up along one edge of the bathtub, I stripped off and strolled into the shower. The temperature of the water was perfect but I decided to keep it short; Alex would be up soon.

After showering I rinsed off before stepping out of the shower. I sighed, seeing that my clothes were lying on the floor, soaked. _**The shower must have splashed on them… oh well; I'll just have to borrow something from Alex.**_I lifted a towel from the rack and wrapped it around me before bending down to grab my wet clothes and heading for the door.

As I stepped out into the hallway, my foot encountered a wet spot on the floor and I slipped, hurtling further out into the hallway. I yelped as I felt the towel leave my body. Yet before I could hit the ground, my body collided with something. Something firm. I looked up to find that I had fallen into the arms of none other that an unsuspecting Justin Russo. He must have been standing there when I came out of the bathroom.

"Err, thanks," I said to him. I noticed that he was standing in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and that he wasn't at all lacking in the muscle department. _**Dang, if I wasn't so ridiculously gay, I would be all over this boy.**_

Justin just stood there, not saying anything. He was just staring at me in a rather peculiar manner, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

I looked down at myself, searching for the source of his bewilderment. I found it pretty quickly**.**_** Oh, shit! Naked, right.**_I turned back to the bathroom, grabbing my towel from the floor and wrapping it around myself again, blushing profusely.

In an attempt to avoid any more awkwardness, I slipped around Justin and practically ran to Alex's room on the other side of the landing. I could feel a set of eyes boring into my back the whole way.

Safely on the other side of Alex's bedroom door, I stopped and let out a thunderous sign. _**Ugh, embarrassing much?**_Alex, who was now wide awake; watching TV and munching on some leftover pickles from the night before turned to look at me. I couldn't help but notice her eyes raking my body as she spoke.

"Good shower?" she asked innocently, her eyes turning back the TV. _**She was totally just checking me out, hah!**_

"It would have been, but I had a little mishap in the hallway, and long story short: Justin saw me in all my naked glory. He stared. A lot." I replied, "Alex, I think your brother has the hots for you." The look on her face when I said that made me burst out laughing. She was disgusted.

Are you _trying _to make me throw up?" She retorted, coming to her feet and heading for the door. "On second thought, don't answer that, I'm going for my shower. You borrow some of my clothes, seeing as yours seem to be wet."

As she walked past me, I felt her hand brush against my bare thigh. _**Was she just smirking?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mandy Musgrave or Sophia Bush?"

"Ooh, tough one, but I'm gonna say Mandy Musgrave, by like a millimetre."

"Ok, I totally disagree with you there; Sophia Bush wins by like a mile… Okay, next question… vibrator or fingers?"

"Uh… seriously? Ok then, fingers I guess." _**I can't believe she just asked me that!**_

We were sitting at the island in Alex's kitchen; she was giving me some sort of gay quiz.

"Wait a second, what do you mean Sophia Bush wins by a mile, I hereby discount your opinion, seeing how you're straight and all…" I told her, sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah, but me being straight doesn't mean I cant tell a smoking hot girl when I see one." She said with a smirk. _**I swear to got she is flirting with me.**_

"Apparently not." I said with raised eyebrows. "So, where are your parents? I haven't seen your dad since yesterday and I've yet to see your mom."

"Probably downstairs in the sub shop, wanna go meet them now and see how they react?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was nearly 4 o'clock. "I'd love to but I can't, I told Hugh I'd call round at four to do some History study, he's gonna help me?" I told her apologetically.

"No problem, need a lift over? You've only got about 5 minutes to get there." She asked looking disappointed._** She looks so cute when she's sad.**_

"Sure, thanks a lot." I said, smiling.

Her face turned into another grin and she turned around to yell up the stairs. "Justin! I'm taking your car!" she turned back to be and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go!"

She dragged me through the door just as I heard Justin yelling after her from the stairs.

* * *

"Argh! This stuff is so pointless! When am I ever going to need it?" I was at Hugh's house. We were sitting at the dining room table doing our history homework.

"I don't know, maybe if you become a History teacher?" he replied sarcastically. Hugh seemed more confident in his own house. And when I say more confident I mean it's like he's a completely different person. It's kinda weird, but it's kinda awesome. It shows a whole other side to the guy.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen…" I said sceptically.

As I tried to begin working again my thoughts drifted to Alex. This had been happening a lot since she dropped me off earlier that day. _**I can't believe what this girl is doing to me; the last person who affected me like this was Demi. Could I seriously be falling for Alex?**_

Hugh noticed that I was staring off into space and began waving his hand frantically in front of my face. I didn't respond. I also didn't notice Hugh muttering under his breath. I didn't notice anything until in the midst of my daydreaming I heard: _**Oh my God!**_

I sat bolt upright in my chair and immediately stared at Hugh. He had his hand over his face and muttering curses at himself.

"Dude! I just heard you speaking inside my freaking head, what the hell was that?" I demanded.

Hugh stopped his mumblings and looked up at me, hastily adopting a look of utter confusion. "W-What do you mean? You must be hearing things!" he said, his voice raising to a squeak as he finished speaking.

"Cut the act Hugh, you've already given yourself away with the 'Oh shit's and the 'What have I done now's… I have absolutely no idea what, but you just did something in my mind, didn't you?"

Hugh sighed in defeat before answering me. "Yeah, I suppose I did. You were zoned out and I wanted to see what you were thinking about… I had no idea I was going to see _that!"_

"So how did you do it? Psychic powers or something?"_**Man that sounded so dumb**_

"Actually, it's not as dumb as you think, there actually are real psychics_**.**__ But no, I'm not-"_

"**DUDE**_, _quit it with the mind reading!"

"Okay sorry, but no, I'm not a psychic, I'm a wizard. I used a spell to infiltrate your mind."

"Are you kidding me? Like with a magic wand and everything? I'll believe it when I see it Dumbledore." I didn't want to believe him, but the evidence was pretty solid. What other explanation was there?

Hugh sighed and stood from the table beckoning for me to follow him. He led me through the Hallway to the cupboard under the stairs. _**Is this seriously going where I think it's going? **_He turned and grinned at me before opening the door. What I saw inside simply blew my mind. Inside the tiny little cupboard was a small flight of stairs leading down into a massive room. The room was full of odd bits and pieces and had a large door, covered in glass panes against the fair wall, with mist creeping around its edges. For some reason the roof was about thirty feet high.

"Okay, I totally believe you now." I told Hugh as we sat on an extremely large couch in the middle of the room.

He gave me a knowing smile which turned into a frown. "So," he said, "Alex, huh?"

I felt my face turn red under his gaze and decided to open up. _**He deserves it for showing me all this.**_

I honestly have no idea. She confuses me so much. I just get this urge to be near her _all _the time and I practically explode inside every time she touches me… but it isn't right is it? It's just freaking weird. She could be my sister for all I know… in fact she probably is… Argh!" It feels good to voice my worries about Alex. It lifts a huge weight off my chest.

Hugh looked thoughtful for a second while he took in everything I said before he sat up straight with a look of inspiration on his face. "You know there actually is a way to find out if she's you sister or not." He said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

"How?"

"Magic. If I remember correctly there's an identity spell in the family spell book. It'll tell you everything you need to know about someone's identity, including their current location, birthplace, parents and other family members. It can tell you if you are related to Alex." He said, moving to the back of the room and pulling a huge book out of a bookcase full of other huge books.

The book looked _extremely_ old; it must have been in the family for at least a hundred years. It scared me to think that these Wizards had been around for so long and no one ever knew about them… well… no one ever knew they were actually real.

Hugh brought the book back to the table, set it down and opened it. The pages inside were just as old as the exterior of the book, and a few were even beginning to crumble. Writing, mostly in some sort of Latin or something was scrawled over all of the pages, sometimes accompanied by diagrams or images depicting the use of the spells, and I have to say, some of them looked pretty gruesome.

"This is like something out of some cheap wizard movie…" I said, still awed at the whole wizard thing.

"Hugh shot me another knowing smirk before stopping on one page. "Here it is," he said, beckoning me closer, "It's actually pretty simple, I just need one of your hairs and a piece of paper. "

Giving Hugh and off look, I pulled a hair from my head while he got some paper.

Taking my hair, Hugh set it on the sheet of paper. Pressed his wand against it and spoke the words:

"Nosce te ipsum, respice, adspice, prospice."

The page glowed brightly for a few seconds before the light faded and the page was filled with pictures and writing.

Hugh lifted the page and began to read it.

"Well?" I asked.

* * *

**And there you have it, please excuse any spelling mistakes, i had to beat this story with a stick to break through my writers block after not writing for so long, so i rushed to get it uploaded. **

**Dont forget to review! Less than 3!**

**-L**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It really amazes me how so much time can just disappear. A whole week can go by without you even noticing, but, without further adieu, here you go.**

**

* * *

Selena's POV

* * *

**

"Alex, you really shouldn't borrow your brother's car without asking him first." My mother told me sternly. _**As if Justin would ever let me borrow his car.**_

"I did ask him."

"No you didn't! You _told _me you were taking it and ran off before I could stop you!" Justin exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

"Well your car is fine isn't it? I didn't damage it." I told him pointedly, "And besides, when else is it going to get driven? I don't see why you got yourself a car when you can't even pass your driving test. At least I have a licence." _**Owned.**_

Justin just sighed heavily and stalked off up the stairs. _**Poor guy, I win every time.**_

My mom gave me a stern look before getting up and going back downstairs, leaving me alone to think. _**Finally some peace.**_

I couldn't understand what had gotten into me. I knew I liked guys, or at least I had for as long as I could remember. But it seemed that ever since I learned that Selena was gay, I couldn't stop looking at her in a different light. Every time she came into the room I found myself checking her out before I even noticed that I was doing it; every time she came close to me, my heart started beating furiously and when she came to my room after her shower that morning? Man… what can I say? _**This is so frustrating, what am I? Some sort of sick pervert?**_

Sighing angrily at myself, I propped my feet up on the coffee table, grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. So Random! was on. As I watched I took particular note of Sunny Monroe. _**If Selena's ex looked just like her then Selena has pretty good taste, that girl is HOT… Argh… I need to stop this. **_Throwing the remote back down on the table I stood up and made for the stairs leading down to the sub station. If there's one thing that can distract you from your thoughts, it's working in a sandwich shop.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I found that my parents were nowhere to be seen, and that Selena was happily chatting with a customer from behind the counter. _**What is she doing here; I thought she was at Hugh's house?**_

"Hey, what are you doing here; I thought you were at Hugh's house?" I called out to her, a huge grin coming to my face. _**Yeah I just said what I was thinking, got a problem with that?**_

She returned my grin. "I was, but we finished early so I came here. Your parents were going out and told me, or should I say 'Alex', to watch the counter while they were gone.

"Huh, nice" I replied, my fingers fidgeting nervously at the edge of the counter. "Need some help?"

"Sure, Max was in the back making the sandwiches but he disappeared a few seconds ago." She said with a cute little smile.

"Got it."

I made my way into the back of the shop, smiling contentedly to myself. _**Ok so I'm totally gay for Selena and I don't care who thinks that's weird.**_

We passed the next hour or so working in relative silence, the only real communication being when one of us was calling an order through to the other in the back. It was… nice… relaxed. _**I could get used to this.**_

As the evening drew to a close and our last customer left, I heard the door open out the front as someone entered the substation. Thinking nothing of it I dropped a bag of trash in the bin and walked out of the kitchen. _**Shit!**_ I froze as I saw Harper; fully dressed in one of her typically themed colourful outfits, chatting with Selena by the cash register. I started trying to edge my way back into the kitchen, but just as I was passing the door Harper glanced up and made eye contact with me. Her left eyebrow shot up in confusion as she looked between Selena and I and she started to speak.

"Alex… have you been using-" she began.

_**No! Nonononoo! **_I started waving frantically at Harper from behind Selena, trying to get her to shut up.

"-magic again? You know you're not supposed to use it without permission." She finished.

My hand went to my face and I let out a low groan. "Umm… Harper, this is Selena, she moved here from L.A. a few weeks ago." I told Harper pointedly, hoping that Selena wouldn't take any notice of Harper's slip.

"Magic?" Selena asked quizzically, turning around to look at me. _**So much for her not taking any notice…okay…what should I tell her?**_

"Don't mind Harper, she's just kidding, she…erm does that a lot... you know?" I said weakly. _**Kill me now.**_

"Oh, really? Ok then." She said clearly not convinced, but not following the subject any further. She turned to Harper and reached out her hand, "Hey Harper, I'm Selena, I-uh know we haven't been formally introduced but I've actually been around for a while. I even talked to you a few times… Alex and I sure look alike huh?"

"And that's just about where the similarities end." I interjected.

"Too true." Selena agreed.

Harper looked between the two of us again before shrugging that Harper shrug and reaching out her hand to take Selena's. "Oh, what the heck. Hey, nice to meet you Selena. I have a feeling I'm the last person to know about this." She said smiling warmly.

I gave Harper a mischievous smirk. "Well… not the last person, our parents don't know yet."

Harper looked pleased at this news. "Then I'll be looking forward to their reactions when they find out." She stated, continuing to grin.

Selena stood up and looked at her watch before moving over to the coat stand and grabbing her coat. "Speaking of parents, mine want me home for eight, so I'll see you two tomorrow." _**Damn… I was hoping she'd stay over again… I guess Harper will have to do.**_

I gave her one of my world famous pout's. "Aww, going so soon…?"

Selena just returned my pout, turns out that's another thing we have in common. "That pout doesn't work on me Alex, you should know better, and yeah I gotta go, so see ya!" she called out as she headed out the door.

"Bye!" Harper and I called after her.

I turned to Harper. "Sleepover?"

She gave me an 'of course I'm sleeping over I have so many questions to ask you, so duh' look and nodded curtly. "Sleepover."

* * *

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that Selena has been going to our school for a week… and she has even been talking to _me_ for a week and I never even noticed?" Harper asked.

"Yup, that's about it." I replied.

"I feel so stupid." she said, groaning.

We were in my room eating pizza and talking about Selena.

I nodded. "Yup, we wanted to see how long we could keep it up before you found out… which you did. And of course you nearly revealed magic in the process." I said, giving her a playful nudge and stuffing my slice of pizza into my face. _**This stuff is so good.**_

Harper gave me a look with seemed to be an attempt at anger. "Yeah, well that's your fault for not telling me about her, and I would probably be upset about this except for the fact that it's hilarious." She pointed out, starting to giggle. This made me start to giggle too and before we knew it we were both rolling around on the bed laughing our heads off.

After a few minutes the laughter died off and I slowly became more serious as I realised that I finally had someone to talk to about what I was feeling. _**And who better than Harper, the least judgemental person I know.**_

"So Harper… I need your help with something…" I said with a serious tone. _**Ok here we go, the big reveal.**_

"Is everything ok?" she asked, clearly worried at my tone.

"Yes yes, everything's fine… well not fine but nothings wrong…. I just need to talk to you about some… personal stuff."

She put her hand on my knee. "Ok then, shoot."

I sighed before beginning to speak. _**Ok, where to start.**_ "Right…um… remember back in seventh grade, when I dated Danny Clark? Remember how all the girls were crazy about him? How they would never shut up about how gorgeous he was?" Harper nodded so I continued.

"Well, I thought he was disgusting, and I've thought the same of pretty much every guy I've ever dated. Sure, Dean was pretty cool and we got along well, and mason was a real good friend, but I was never attracted to any of them… I've never really got it… never understood what it is that makes a guy so 'hot' or so 'cute'. I've never seen what all the other girls see. I just went along with it because I thought I was supposed to, because that's what normal people did. But recently, things have started to change. Over the past week or so since Selena got here, I've started to feel those feelings that I've heard people talking about all my life. I've started feeling them every time Selena walks into a room, every time she hugs me and every time I hear her voice on the phone." I paused for a breath and looked Harper in the eyes. "I don't know what it means Harper, I don't know if I'm gay or what. All I know is that Selena takes my breath away and if that's wrong or strange… I don't care, cause that's how I feel." _**Wow, I actually just said all that.**_

Harper just looked at me for a few seconds, dumbfounded, before she burst into tears and started hugging me, which of course, caught me completely off guard.

"Harper…Harper! Get off me, and what are you crying for?" I asked, holding her at arms length. She just smiled at me through her tears.

"Sorry, Alex, I'm just so happy to see that you're finally growing up. Taking some decisive action in your life."_** Huh?**_

"Decisive ac- sorry, what? Oh never mind. So. You're okay with it? With the whole, me liking Selena thing?" I asked her uncertainly, tilting my head to the side. _**Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.**_

"Of course silly! Didn't you hear me? Of course I'm okay with it, in fact I'm really happy for you, kinda always guessed you'd turn out to be a big ol' lesbian, kinda ironic though."

"What's ironic?" I asked, lying back on the bed.

"That the only thing that can tame the great Alex Russo is… well… just about the closest thing to Alex Russo you could possibly find. You're a strange girl Alex, and you make for one heck of an interesting best friend." She said, also lying down on the bed.

"Aww, thanks Harper... i think, so tell me, how are things between you and Zeke?"

As Harper began to tell me all about herself and Zeke, and I just sat there with a big grin on my face. I was happy. My best friend accepted me for who I am, and I knew what I wanted. _**Selena.**_

_**

* * *

**_

** Until next time folks! (I have no idea when that will be.)**

**-L.**


End file.
